1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery protecting circuit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing use of portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, or notebooks, has led to active development of batteries as a power supply source for driving the portable electronic devices.
In general, a battery is provided in the form of a battery pack together with a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of a battery. The battery contained in the battery pack may malfunction during charging or discharging. In response, the protection circuit may include various devices for stably controlling charging and discharging of the battery.